accidentes inocentes segunda parte y final
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: parte final del fic de Makoto :)


Con cariño para Anakashi, espero te guste igual nose como quedo pero espero seguir mejorando cariños para tiiiii

* * *

><p>Llevaban ya saliendo unos meses en secreto aun no sabían cómo decírselo a Haru, no sabías si le molestaría, o le agradaría, a pesar de ser cercanos, seguía siendo un enigma sus reacciones,<p>

En un intento desesperado idearon una estrategia de abordaje, junto con los demás, porque había que decirlo no habían podido ocultarse de los curiosos ojos de Nagisa y Kou-chan.

-creo, que podrían decírselo mientras nada, está en su ambiente favorito, y si le molesta Mako-chan alcanzaría a correr- les daba su idea Nagisa.

-ne, Nagisa, qué quieres decir con que alcanzaría a correr-pregunto un temeroso Makoto.

-su ambiente favorito-murmuraba y meditaba una concentrada Kou, lo que te asustaba un poco.

-¿Kou-chan?-preguntaste temerosa.

-ya lo tengo, como hablaran con Haruka-senpai.

Entonces llegamos a lo que estas ahora, la mesa del centro llena de los más variados platos que contengan caballa, a pesar de no poder comerla eras una gran cocinera.

-are, (T/N) cocinaste hoy, por qué tanta comida-había llegado Haruka a casa mientras tanto tú como Makoto terminaban de afinar detalles de la cena, podías ver como el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba al ver que cada plato era de su amada caballa.

- es que hoy es un día especial, Haru-nii- le sonreíste.

-¿día especial?, mmmm… acaso es mi cumpleaños lo volví a olvidar- te miro como si de eso fuera lo más natural, tu solo sonreíste nerviosa y con un tic en la ceja, era increíble que a pesar de tanto tiempo siempre el termine por no recordar su cumpleaños.

-no Haru-chan, es solo que nosotros tenemos algo que decirte- apareció Makoto desde la cocina y se posiciono a tu lado para brindarte su apoyo.

El silencio se hiso en el lugar Haruka los miraba a ambos, tu corazón estaba que se salía de su lugar, siempre desde niños recuerdas que el mismo Haruka te decía que no permitiría que estuvieras con algún chico se te acercara, lo mismo que decías tu acerca de que él es estuviera con alguna chica, hoy te arrepentías de aquello, la culpa de que pudiera distanciarse de su amigo tampoco te dejaba, por eso de mantenerlo oculto, pero ya no podían ocultarlo más.

-si lo que me quieren decir es que ustedes dos son novios, ya lo sabía- les dijo tan natural y calmado que tuviste que mirar hacia tu novio y él estaba completamente sorprendido y pálido, dirigiste tu mirada de nuevo a Haruka y él se sentaba cómodamente y comenzaba a comer.

-Ha….Ha…Haru-nii có…cómo es que sabes de…de nosotros.

-¿mmm? Ah eso los vi el día en que te vaciaron el bote de pegamento en la cabeza, de echo todos los vimos. Qué no te lo comento Nagisa.- te miro casi diciendo que lo que te respondía era obvio.

Entonces entendiste por qué ellos no parecían tan nerviosos con lo que les pasaba, es más a Nagisa ´parecía divertirle la situación.

Sin que se los hayan propuesto había resultado mejor de lo que pensaron, la cena paso entre risa y anécdotas de niños, pero sentías algo raro en Makoto, seguía nervioso, le tomaste la mano y lo hiciste mirarte, le sonreíste sabías que él tenía miedo de perder a su amigo, pero ahora sabías que eso no pasaría, Haruka simplemente los volvió a mirar también noto.

-Makoto me acompañas a buscar más té helado-le pidió, sabias que solo era una excusa, siempre fue mala haciéndolas.

-está bien Haru – lo siguió a la cocina tu simplemente optaste por ir a la parte de fuera de la casa a sentir la brisa de la tarde en ti.

**Con Haruka y Makoto**

-eto… Haru-chan yo…yo quería decírtelo antes, pero no quería que esto influyera en nuestra amistad.

-Makoto-silencio-(suspiro)- solo quiero decirte que me alegra que seas tú quien esta con (T/N), solo no quiero que sufra, cuídala- termino de decirle y empezó a caminar a la sala nuevamente, pero se detuvo-pero si la veo llorar aunque sea solo una vez, olvídate de volver a nadar- sonrió tétricamente y finalmente salió.

* * *

><p>Viste salir a Haruka y entraste corriendo a la cocina a ver a tu novio, al pasar por el lado de tu primo articulaste un "gracias" y lo viste sonreír. Abrazaste a Makoto él estaba sudando frío, te erguiste en puntillas y le besaste tiernamente en la mandíbula él te miro y volvió a sonreír de la forma en la que te enamoro.<p>

Si definitivamente había salido todo bien.

Y este es el final de mi primer fic de Makoto espero y haya quedado decente espero seguir progresando y que les agraden los que vendrán en un futuro, pero con esto de estar haciendo tesis y demaces el tiempo pfff falta y tengo muchas ideas en mente a pesar de q haya terminado el anime hay que seguir :) saludos a todos besos 3


End file.
